A World Full of Color
by tomatoesarethebomb
Summary: black and white is all they saw...until they met the one. USUK


Black and white. That was all he saw. Walking down the streets of Manhattan,seeing the same colors everyday. Though he wasn't depressed or anything of the sort really. He was happy thinking that he didn't need any colors to get through life. Graduating high school was a breeze. Majoring in mathematics and astronomy, he got in one of the top colleges in the United States. After graduating, getting his PhD in astronomy, he was the very felw who actually work in the dark and can recognize constellations. He was happy with his life of black and white.

He never knew that his life will become a burst of colors soon.

Yawning, he went to his apartment and closed the door behind him when getting in. He sighed when he heard a loud and annoyed meow from the kitchen. He set his things down and headed to the kitchen to where his cat sits near his empty food bowl. He chuckled at his cat as he rubbed against his leg.

"Sorry I arrived late, Oreo" he said as he poured food in the bowl,"I had so much work you would not believe it" he set the container away and pet his black and white cat while he was eating,"you're the only one I need" he huffed through his nose and took off his scarf getting ready to make dinner. He didn't make much since he was single but they were decent and he was pleased with the results. Cooking without color wasn't a problem. He would just have to check the date of everything he had. After eating dinner, he headed to bed as he wanted to at least catch up on one of his favorite shows. He sighed as his eyes started to droop into slumber. He turned off the TV and lied his head on his bed.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, but he often thought of what color was. He heard of something called 'green' from someone but didn't know what that was. Was that a color? What did it look like? It secretly frustrated him day to day. He told everyone that he didn't care for color, but inside he wanted to know everything about it all.

He awoke and noticed that he took off today. His boss let him. He was one of the top astronomers. He always thought of his past life. He loved his job everytime he thought of his past. Many people saying that he wouldn't be successful in anything, but look at him now. Alfred worked hard and earned his position. He had a smirk on his face as he stretched and yawned. He felt something soft close to himself and noticed that it was his cat sleeping soundly near his leg keeping him warm. He sighed and smiled as he fell into his bed sheets again staring at the ceiling. Getting up, he made breakfast for himself and ate satisfied. He stayed home most of the time, but at the evening he wanted to actually go out to eat. Grabbing his laptop, he gave his cat food and left the apartment. He didn't go to some fancy restaurant, but just to a little cafe he really liked and was happy that it was open late hours too. He arrived and huffed,"man it's really cold outside..." he muttered.

"Mhm the temperature is surely dropping nowadays." Antonio is one of the people who worked at the cafe that was actually a good friend of his from high school. He smiled when he heard the Spaniards voice and chuckled,"yeah thats why I have this huge coat with me." He came up to the counter and ordered his regular coffee with cream and sugar. He thanked Antonio for the drink and sat in one of the comfy chairs. He sighed and loved that the fire pit was close to warm him. He sipped his drink and relaxed in his chair.

There weren't many people in the small cafè, just about a handful of people came and stayed late like him on some nights.

He heard the bell of the door when someone came and looked up to see who it was. The man came in and it looked like he had a feminine figure but with a nice build to his body. Walking in with a brown coat and a plaid scarf, Alfred couldn't see his face, so he looked down to his computer he brought with him. He continued work until he heard a beautiful English accent. He looked up seeing that the same guy that came in had that accent. He scowled to himself," why is it always the english that have the nice accents" he then watched as the man sat down in a small table fit for only two but he was the only one there. He saw that he had a messenger bag full of things he was taking out and placing on the table.

He eyes widen when he saw something he never saw before.

Color.

Something that wasn't black nor white...but another color.

He only stole a glance of it and that was when he certainly knew he saw it. He stood up and stared at him,"hey you!" He cried in the middle of the café. At first the man didn't look up thinking that he wasn't being called on. He tried again,"You! The one with the satchel-thingy and scarf!"

Finally, the man looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows at first before he stared at him dazed. Alfred had the widest grin his face could produce. He saw the other open and close his mouth constantly trying to say something back. He saw him blush and thats what made Alfred chuckle,"one second!" He called as he gathered his things and swaggered over to the man's table. He sat down and stared at those eyes, and those eyes only.

"Hello there, I'm Alfred F. Jones..." he said unusually quick,"I'm an awesome dude and I majored in astronomy!"

The other male looked at him weirdly but then shrugged and chuckled a bit. "I am Arthur Kirkland, how do you do?" He said and stretched his arm for him to take. Alfred stared at him,"do what?"

Arthur couldn't believe it. His soul mate was an idiot. "Um...never mind." He said retracting his arm. Arthur set aside his glasses he placed in top of the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat,"unlike your love of science, I actually do art." Alfred raised his eyebrows a bit at him,"art?" He said questionably, "but how? I mean before you couldn't like, see anything" Arthur shook his head,"no I could see everything," he corrected,"I just couldn't see color." Alfred made a wondering noise of interest. "They called me 'The blind artist'" he continued,"I am actually the first artist to start producing art in this state...well...in my past state now" he smiled lightly. Alfred though didn't see the smile and looked at him sadly,"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. Arthur shot his head up,"no no no! No reason to be sorry! I'm fairly glad I met you!" He hesitated at first but then slowly grabbed his hand in a soft motion,"I have been contemplating for years about if I was actually going to even have a would mate...or if I just passed by him and didn't noticed." He looked at his cup of tea and smiled,"I'm glad I found you" his eyes squinted a little indicating that he was actually smiling.

Alfred couldn't help but chuckled a bit,"so my soul mate is really romantic." Arthur raised his eyebrows but then furrowed them,"I was just saying how happy I am to have met you…" he replied,"there was certainly nothing romantic about that." Alfred shook his head and smiled,"there was something romantic in there, I know it." Arthur just rolled his eyes,"and apparently my soul mate is a sappy git."

"Hey!" Alfred chuckled still even to the insult,"I may be a sappy git, but I'm your sappy git" he then wriggled his eyes at him. In reply Arthur scowled and took his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest but smiled as well. They couldn't believe that the person sitting in front of them was their soul mate. They both couldn't believe that the person sitting in front of them would change their whole lives soon.

**End**

hello this is the author

this idea sparked when I saw the soul mate color AU and I thought of usuk and then came up with this...if you want me to continue it please read and review first and I will see what I can do ^^

thank you for taking your time reading this. **End**


End file.
